defrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Isis Drach
Character First Name: Isis Character Last Name: Drach IMVU Username: XIndecisive Nickname: (optional) Age: 2370 Date of Birth: 12/13/356 bc Gender: Female Ethnicity: Vampire Height: 5'7 Weight: 115 Blood Type: AB Occupation: Scars/Tattoos: Affiliation: Drach Relationship Status: Single Personality: (( At least 100 words, preferably 200+. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) Behavior: Motto: (optional) ((What does your character say? Their personal motto? What they yell at adversaries)) Summoning: ((No Trainee or Fighter will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Guardian or later life, this field is reserved for later editing in your profile.)) Bloodline/Clan: Drach Vampire Bloodline Clan Ranking Class: ' ''Elite '''Element One: Darkness Element Two: Not Available for Clan Weapon of choice: Sword Strengths: Exception Swordsmanship Exceptional Speed and Stamina Weaknesses: Sunlight cause discomfort (Overexposure leading to weakening) Magical E'ssence Color:' (Only after reaching Fighter rank) Red Weapon Inventory: ' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become part of a clan and have reached Fighter. *Aka: Humans need to be joined with a monster hunter clan and be put through the trials of gaining Fighter rank* )) "This will determine how you fight, long rang, short range and the kind of occupation you hold within your Clan."'' '''Training Weapons/ additions as a defult: Canne De Combat: Baton Francias Starter ranking : Trainee (applies to all clans) Maximum capacity at: Fighter (50 pieces) Soldier (60 pieces) Guardian (70 pieces) Royalty '''(80 pieces) '''Ancient (90 pieces) Immortal '(100 Pieces) Please allocate now: '''Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these) Whip''' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):' Scythe '((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each):' '''Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each)' Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): Katana Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Great sword Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each): Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Lance Military Fork Trident Ranged Weapons: ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each): Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each): Holy water (cost 2 peices each): Darts '(Type Poison/Sleep) '((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each): Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each): Arrow (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) ((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each): Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Clan Skill List: (Specific to each clan) The Five Senses: * Enhanced Hearing: Ears pick up every single sound, and can decipher layer upon layer of noise; * Enhanced Smell: Users can detect specific smells, and locate their origin. Some may even be able to tell if some one is lying by which hormones they excrete. * Enhanced Taste: Users may be able to detect poisons or other problems, Usually accompanies enhanced smell. * Enhanced Touch: Some can feel so acutely that to rub the users hand on a paper would be like reading the page, sensing every bump ripple or wave. * Enhanced Vision: Can see with amazing clarity, and distance, Compulsion * Tier 1 (Minor Mind Control) * Tier 2 (Average Mind Control, Minor Memory Manipulation) * Tier 3 (Above average Mind Control, Average Memory Manipulation) Bloodletting and Siring Decelerated Aging Regeneration * Tier One (Minor Regeneration- Requires Blood) (C rank) * Tier Two ( Average Regeneration of Basic Wounds - Requires Blood) (B Rank) * Tier Three (Major Regeneration of Most Wounds - Requires Blood) (A Rank) Accelerated Metabolism Darkness Manipulation Allies: ((Your Clan and those you align with.)) Enemies: ((Your enemies, rival clans, personal rival)) Background Information: ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of back story which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) Role-playing Library: Approved by: ((Only Vampire Ancients will fill in here.))